justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Futebol Crazy
"Futebol Crazy" by The World Cup Girls ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2 ''as a DLC, ''Just Dance Summer Party, Just Dance 3 as a DLC, Just Dance: Best Of , and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is wearing a green short top with yellow and green shorts. She is also wearing yellow socks with green sneakers. Her hair is frizzy and it's colored green and yellow. . Background The background is a soccer (or football if you live anywhere but U.S) field where the dancer is the goalkeeper. In JDNow, the tribune is in a darker yellow, and you can see two banners: the first one says "RUN RUN RUN" and the second one says "VIVA FUTEBOL". Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1. '''Close your arms in a circle. '''Gold Moves 2, 3 & 4. '''Play with your fingers as if you are playing an organ. FCGM1.png|Gold Move 1 FCGM2.png|Gold Moves 2, 3 & 4 Appearances in Mashups ''Futebol Crazy ''appears in the following Mashups: * Are You Gonna Go My Way * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * Jamaican Dance * Tribal Dance Captions ''Futebol Crazy ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Goalie * Goalie Grind * Goalie Jump * Goalie Samba Trivia *The dancer had a different color scheme before. *This is the first Soccer/Football song in JD series. The second is The World is Ours from Just Dance 2014. ** Coincidentally, both songs were first released as DLCs during the years where the FIFA World Cup was held. *For some reason, the beta dancer is used in the Are You Gonna Go My Way Sweat Mashup, but only for Xbox version. On other versions only pictogram is changed to purple. * A strange glitch happened on JD2, staying true to a video found on YouTube: the author has been able to download the song even without paying Wii Points, but the content is corrupted and it couldn't be read by his SD card. * At the end, the dancer kicks a soccer ball towards the screen which makes the dancer disappear (Wii) or fades the screen to black (Xbox). This broke the fourth wall. * One of the moves comes from Jin Go Lo Ba. * The dancer's color scheme resembles the flag of Brazil because it is known as the country of soccer/football. Gallery FutebolCrazyBubble.png|The bubble Futebolcrazy2345678.jpg|JD3 Gameplay Fútbol_Loco.jpg Futebol.jpg|Futebol Crazy Futebol Crazy BG.png|The Song's Background Futebol.png|Pictograms Videos File:Just_Dance_Summer_Party_%22Futebol_Crazy%22_by_The_World_Cup_Girls File:Just_Dance_2_%22Futebol_Crazy%22_by_The_World_Cup_Girls_-_HQ_Choreography File:Just Dance 2 extra songs Futebol Crazy, The World Cup Girls (Solo)-(DLC-JD2) 5* File:Just Dance 3 The World Cup Girls Futebol Crazy File:Just Dance Best Of Futebol Crazy The World Cup Girls (Solo) 5* File:Futebol_Crazy_-_The_World_Cup_Girls_-_Just_Dance_Now_(720p_HD) File:Just Dance 2 - NEW DLC - Futebol Crazy Category:Solo Females Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Just Dance 2 DLC's Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:00's Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Demo DLC Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Easy Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Easy Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Julia Spiesser